Shuffle Song: GakuLuka!
by Seiryuu Sakurane
Summary: Sepuluh lagu Vocaloid di-shuffle, dengan pair GakuLuka! Warnings: OOC seperti biasanya, penyiksaan kepada Gakupo, may contain TsundereLuka XD


**Shuffle Song: GakuLuka!**

**=x=x=x=x=x=**

**Megurine Luka (c) Crypton and Yamaha Corp, Kamui Gakupo (c)INTERNET Co.,Ltd.**

**=x=x=x=x=x=**

**1. Henachoko Naito (Knight in Training/Immature Knight) - Kaito**

Walaupun ia tahu Luka membencinya, Gakupo selalu setia menolong dan menyelamatkannya. Misalnya, hari ini, Gakupo menghajar pria mesum yang mengganggu Luka-sama-nya.

"Daijoubu gozaru ka, Luka-sama?" tanya Gakupo cemas setelah membereskan pria itu.

"Daijoubu desu," Luka tersenyum kecil. "Ano, terima ka―"

Duagh!

Belum sempat Luka menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Gakupo sudah pingsan karena pukulan keras di belakang kepalanya dari rekan si pria mesum tadi.

"Hah…" Luka menghela nafas. Sepertinya, ia harus membereskan pria itu sendirian lagi, seperti biasanya.

Bagi Luka, Gakupo adalah seorang ksatria amatir yang bodoh, tapi setia padanya.

**-xXx-**

**2. Even Lovers Apart - Kaai Yuki & Hiyama Kiyoteru**

Luka yang dikenal cuek dan masa-bodo'-itu-bukan-urusan-gue, kini menangis hanya gara-gara sebuah film drama romance yang berkisah tentang sepasang kekasih yang harus berpisah. Padahal Luka sendiri belum―dan tidak berminat―berpacaran, tapi entah kenapa, ia seakan bisa merasakan kesedihan mereka berdua.

"Luka-sama, Anda menangis?" tanya Gakupo yang kebetulan lewat.

Luka buru-buru menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia tidak mau Gakupo melihatnya menangis.

Gakupo tersenyum kecil dan berjalan mendekati Luka, lalu memeluknya dengan erat. "Jangan khawatir, Luka-sama. Meskipun saya menjadi kekasih Anda, saya tidak akan meninggalkan Anda. Saya akan selalu bersama dengan Anda, apapun yang terjadi…"

Jeduaagh!

Sebuah tinju dari Luki, si kakak yang sister-complex, mendarat dengan mulus di dagu Gakupo.

**-xXx-**

**3. Application's Love/Application in Love - Kaito**

Kamui Gakupo―yang juga dikenal dengan nama 'Gackpoid'―adalah sebuah software Vocaloid, software yang bertugas untuk menyanyi, yang berwujud seorang samurai berambut ungu panjang. Suatu hari, komputer tempat ia tinggal mendapat teman baru. Namanya Megurine Luka, software berwujud seorang wanita dewasa yang cantik berambut pink panjang.

Seketika itu juga, Gakupo merasakan yang namanya 'love at the first sight', ia pun berusaha untuk mendekati sang Megurine. Namun, apa daya, Luka selalu bersikap kasar padanya.

**-xXx-**

**4. Witch and Rapunzel (Witch Side) - Megurine Luka**

Luka dekat sekali dengan Kaito, dan hal itu membuat Gakupo kesal. Meskipun Kaito sendiri mengaku ia hanya merupakan teman Luka dan naksir Miku, Gakupo tetap saja kesal. Sebenarnya, bukan hanya Kaito, Luka juga dekat dengan Luki, Leon, dan Piko. Gakupo semakin kesal, ia tidak ingin merasakan sakit di hatinya lagi seperti ini. Megurine Luka adalah miliknya seorang, bukan milik yang lain.

"Luka-sama, kalau saya tidak bisa menjadi pangeran di hati Anda, apa saya boleh, menjadi si penyihir jahat yang ingin memonopoli sang putri, gozaru ka?"

**-xXx-**

**5. Before Everything Ends - Honne Dell**

Hari ini adalah hari terakhir Luka berada di Jepang. Ia akan tinggal di Inggris untuk sementara waktu. Luka sendiri sengaja tidak memberitahu teman-temannya agar mereka tidak mengkhawatirkannya.

Gakupo―yang merasa aneh dengan gerak-gerik Luka belakangan ini―mengikuti Luka dan menggenggam tangan kanannya, tepat sebelum Luka men-check in barang bawaannya.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan di sini! Lepaskan!" seru Luka kaget, berusaha melepaskan genggaman tangan Gakupo.

Biasanya, Gakupo akan langsung melaksanakan perintah Luka dalam hitungan detik. Tapi kali ini, ia terus menggenggam tangan Luka, tidak membiarkannya pergi. "Luka-sama, sebelum Anda pergi, saya ingin Anda mengetahui satu hal penting, gozaru," ucapnya, menatap dalam-dalam mata blue sapphire milik Luka. Tanpa memberikan Luka kesempatan untuk berbicara lagi, Gakupo langsung mendekatkan bibirnya dengan bibir Luka, menciumnya. "Saya akan selalu mencintai Anda, Luka-sama."

**-xXx-**

**6. Yumemiru Kotori (Dreaming Little Bird) - Hatsune Miku & Kaito**

Suatu hari di musim semi, Luka menemukan seekor anak burung yang terluka. Karena kasihan, Luka pun memungut anak burung itu dan membawanya pulang ke rumahnya untuk diobati.

Anak burung itu berwarna ungu dengan matanya yang terlihat berwarna turqoise, sangat manis dan menawan.

"Wah, manis sekali!" seru Miku riang saat melihat anak burung itu. "Luka-chan memeliharanya?" tanyanya kemudian.

"Begitulah." jawab Luka singkat.

"Siapa namanya, Luka nee-chan?" tanya Rin riang, penasaran.

"… Gakun."

Di saat bersamaan, Gakupo―yang sedang bermain DDR bersama Kaito dan Len―bersin.

**-xXx-**

**7. Blue Bird - Gumi**

Dulu, Gakupo pernah bercerita pada Luka tentang burung biru yang dikenal sebagai pembawa keberuntungan. Meskipun itu hanya mitos dan tidak ada yang mempercayainya, Luka kecil yang polos mempercayai hal itu.

Tapi sekarang, Luka menganggap burung biru itu sebagai pembawa sial. Gara-gara hendak menangkap burung biru itu, ia dan Gakupo terkunci di dalam gudang sekolah.

"Rasanya seperti mimpi, saya dan Luka-sama berdua saja di dalam sebuah ruangan tertutup, gozaru~" ujar Gakupo dengan riangnya, tidak mempedulikan death glare dari Luka. "Ne, Luka-sama?" tanyanya kemudian, tersenyum hangat pada Luka.

"…" Luka merasa dirinya mencair seketika, wajahnya terasa panas. Ah… Mungkin, burung biru itu memang pembawa keberuntungan…

**-xXx-**

**8. "Tsukeruyo." ("I Put."/"I Give.") - Kaito**

Luka tercengang dengan apa yang barusan dilakukan Gakupo padanya. Samurai ungu itu baru saja memasukkan sebuah cincin di jari manis tangan kirinya.

"Dengan ini, Luka-sama resmi menjadi kekasih saya, gozaru," Gakupo tersenyum kecil dan kemudian mencium punggung tangan kiri Luka. "Ini juga hadiah natal dari saya, gozaru."

Luka ikut tersenyum kecil. Ini adalah hadiah natalnya yang terindah. Ia lalu berjinjit dan menarik pelan ujung syal Gakupo―membuatnya tertunduk―dan saling mendekatkan wajah mereka.

"Merry christmas." ucap Luka seraya mencium Gakupo.

**-xXx-**

**9. Just be Friends (Piano Version) - Kamui Gakupo**

"S-saya menyukai Anda, Luka-sama!" seru Gakupo, menyatakan perasaannya pada Luka. "A-apa Luka-sama m-mau menjadi pacar saya?" tanyanya kemudian, menundukkan kepalanya untuk menutupi wajahnya yang memerah.

"… Maaf," respon Luka pelan. "Bukannya aku nggak menghargai perasaanmu itu, tapi… Tapi kita masih SMP, Gakupo," ujarnya, menghela nafas sebentar. "Aku juga―Aku sendiri juga belum mau berpacaran," ia lalu membungkukkan tubuhnya. "Gomen ne?"

"…"

"… Just be friends, okay?" Luka tersenyum manis pada Gakupo, berusaha menghiburnya. "Kita nggak akan berpacaran, tapi kita akan menjadi sahabat baik yang tidak terpisahkan."

**-xXx-**

**10. Just be Friends - Megurine Luka**

Sekarang, Luka adalah seorang wanita dewasa yang cantik, ia semakin memikirkan perasaan Gakupo waktu itu. Dan sejak kejadian itu juga, ia dan Gakupo menjadi sahabat baik yang tak terpisahkan. Meski begitu, ia ingin hubungan mereka menjadi 'lebih dari sekedar sahabat'. Entah Gakupo masih menyukainya atau tidak.

"Aku… Aku tahu, aku sudah menyakiti hatimu waktu itu!" seru Luka, membendung air matanya yang hendak mengalir. "Tapi sekarang berbeda! Aku―Entah kenapa, aku ingin menarik kembali ucapanku waktu itu! Sekarang, aku menyukai―Tidak, aku mencintaimu, bodoh!" serunya lagi, menggigit bagian bawah bibirnya dan membiarkan tubuhnya gemetar menahan air matanya.

Gakupo tersenyum kecil dan kemudian memeluk Luka seraya mengelus-elus rambutnya. "Sejak dulu… Perasaan saya terhadap Anda tidak pernah berubah, gozaru," sahutnya pelan. "Meskipun Luka-sama meminta kita untuk menjadi sahabat baik, saya tetap tidak bisa berhenti mencintai Luka-sama," ia lalu menyentuh pipi kiri Luka dengan lembut dan mencium dahinya. "Tentu saja, saya mau menjadi kekasih Anda, gozaru."

**-Owari-**

**Sei dapet ide ini pas lagi baca note shuffle song yang pernah Sei kerjain. Terus, Sei pikir, kaya'nya seru kalau dibikin jadi fanfic XD**

**Penggemar GakuLuka, berbahagialah XD -apasih?-  
Yang JbF, itu beneran shuffle loh, nggak Sei lompatin OwO  
Sepertinya Hape-tan Sei juga berpihak pada GakuLuka XD -abaikan-**

**Nomor 9 dan 10 itu ceritanya berhubungan. Kalo yang lainnya sih, random-random gitu, nggak ada hubungannya =w=  
**

**Bagian yang paling Sei suka adalah yang 'Blue Bird', bagian mana yang minna-san suka? Sei juga suka bagian itu! XD -ngikutin Dora, kicked-**

**Merry Christmas, minna-san! XD  
**


End file.
